The Night of the Zeti
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: 6-part Halloween poem for this year. Haven't done poetry in a while, so here's a Halloween treat! Inspired by "Boss Battle - Night" for Sonic Unleashed, to be honest. Features Lost World's Deadly Six, as well as a few other notable characters - good and bad. :Rated M for safety: "Welcome to our Halloween Opera!"
1. Composer of Darkness

**Zor, Composer of Darkness and Gloom**

Welcome all, ghosts and souls!  
>The bells shall sing—I, the one for they'll toll!<br>The warlock, the wizard, the witch—they live!  
>With this blue rose, their stories you'll live.<p>

Swirl, dance, mar these souls!  
>Wrapped in temptation, the end is their goal!<br>One wave of my baton will send the curtains flying!  
>This phantasmagoria will leave you dying…<p>

Bats, black wind, what this?—a spy!  
>Clever woman, but this is where you fly!<br>Not scared, not trembling, not coaxed by doom?  
>Aren't you the clever girl—this room's your tomb.<p>

Ladies and gentlemen, avert not thine eyes!  
>For this spy shall serve as a gorgeous reprise!<br>Tighter, tighter, snap her in half!  
>Is it to your liking…my dear epitaph?<p>

Such beauty—so dark and gloomy!  
>Such ghostly psalms, so sad, so rheumy!<br>Alas, our Night! It all begins now!  
>Our "Night of the Zeti"—if I'm so allowed!<p> 


	2. Master of Illusions

**Elder Zik, Master of Illusions and Manipulation**

No, dear child, you need no reprieve.  
>It is I whom you've been deceived.<br>This game of chess is all you see.  
>Nothing more was used by me.<p>

Smoke and mirrors, what basic tools!  
>I need no haze or pools to bend rules!<br>I have my mind, far superior in strength.  
>I outfoxed you in half an hour's length!<p>

So focused you were, I lend my praise.  
>So oblivious you were to the hell I've raised!<br>Ghosts scare you, unnerve you, boy?  
>Well, your brain's been mine—with it to toy!<p>

Phantom songs of wailing banshees!  
>Tempters from the Nether-realms, they do a good tease!<br>Your eyes—they buck, without much pause.  
>It seems your soul will fit in their maws.<p>

My only competition, that young fox was.  
>So much for losing…in a way because<br>His mind, so young and quick to adhere…  
>Could not see that his end was near.<p> 


	3. Eater of Soma

**Zomom, Eater of Soma and Blood**

Fee, fi, fo, fum!  
>I smell the blood of a sugarplum!<br>Be she live or be she dead—  
>I'll grind her bones to make my bread!<p>

She was pretty, pink like a rose!  
>Tasted so sweet, but screamed so…gross!<br>Her begs matched her screams, scraping my ears!  
>I had to shut her up—with my pearly veneers!<p>

My bread came out hard, impossible to munch…  
>So I did one better: Her head went <strong>CRUNCH!<br>**Pat, pat, my napkin! _Pa-tooey_—that bone!  
>Who said that bread could fill me alone?<p>

An eating contest—truest guts and glory!  
>My contender is another hedgehog—let's not get gory!<br>Spicy and tangy, slopped with sauce—  
>Mmm! So yummy, so tasty—I lost!<p>

I wanted that bite, which called him "winner"  
>Though not fair and square, we'll had our dinner.<br>A belch, then a fib, then a tinge of green…  
>And now he knows why his "girlfriend's" unseen!<p> 


	4. Instrument of Anarchy

**Zazz, Instrument of Anarchy and Discord**

Rah rah rah—better rock 'n' roll!  
>I can feel my fingers losin' all control!<br>Skid marks, bass bangs, and trebles soar—  
>My concerts are never a bore!<p>

Yeah, main man, go an' shred your ax,  
>No way I'm just gonna letcha relax!<br>Pwing—Maowowow! Riff it, yeah!  
>Let your fingers bleed—woo hoo, yeah!<p>

The sounds and the blood—then, money grows  
>Like a momma's lullaby from deep below!<br>Choirs shriek, conductors bleat  
>Basses sink, and sopranos weep!<p>

My concert goes unmatched yet again!  
>That wannabe didn't know where to begin!<br>Rockets go blazin', bullets' go ragin'  
>Bombs losin' their time, as I finish this rhyme!<p>

All I need to do is curl my tongue—  
>You can consider your neck's been already wrung!<br>Ax in hand, the world gets destroyed!  
>Now, all what's left of it is Zeena's void…<em>Hiss!<em>


	5. Enchantress of Vanity

**Zeena, Enchantress of Vanity and Terror**

Roses be not the most beautiful;  
>They be the most…dutiful.<br>They weather the tests of time in love  
>By the dozens by turtledoves.<p>

In orange and pink, gilded and not,  
>Speckled or blue, to a most curious lot.<br>But red is my favorite, for reasons unclear.  
>All I know is a passionate blear.<p>

My beauty, though beastly, astonishes men.  
>It may hold women to the same trend.<br>The way of the vanity is fickle, indeed.  
>I must test this man, wait and see.<p>

So shy, so bashful, hopelessly red!  
>It's cute, it's sweet—like every hair on his head!<br>Pluck, pluck, pluck—skin, skin, skin…  
>As long as you're comfortable with the skin you're in.<p>

Or not in…so what? He _is_ still red…  
>Red, like bleeding, like skinless—like dead.<br>My beauty overtook you, fraction-of-a-man.  
>It also tore you…Remember me, if you can.<p> 


	6. Maestro of Dominion

**Zavok, Maestro of Dominion and Finales**

The time has come to close this night!  
>We hope we left you in your worst fright!<br>"Oh no, dear Maestro, it cannot end yet!"  
>I'll answer your wish with a finale you'll not forget…<p>

Come one, come all—universal evildoers!  
>We have popcorn, hors d'oeuvres (you can keep the skewers)!<br>Another eating contest, another chess game?  
>Time Eater and Metal have bested you in name!<p>

My dear Zeena, you've a Mother Wisp?  
>Ooh, such darkness—be not fooled by her lisp!<br>Iblis, of fire, and his ice prince, too?  
>You've come bearing gifts…How good of you.<p>

Zazz needs his solo filled with pizazz,  
>Pops of fire and fizzling razz!<br>Zor simply can't keep a blue rose,  
>But a garden?—He must be tingling down to his toes!<p>

As for the "Faker"…lend him my crown.  
>I'd like to see what he thinks of this town.<br>He glares, so softly, with thoughts anew.  
>Until next Hallows' Eve, we bid you ado.<p> 


End file.
